The Immortal Warriors
by ProtoShadown
Summary: The Immortal Warrior


A fight. Two warriors facing one against the other one, in being able to and similar force but with different objectives, their fight  extends at hundred of days in which one conquers to the other one, at the end of the fight, the first fight immortal, a winner arises.  

            Inmortal1: Wakaishi Caeru. (Good-bye Brother)  

            Inmortal2: Zacaetu (I will Return)  

            A great explosion sounds, an impressive energy and magic amid the darkness exhibit the victory of one on the other one, the first immortal to dead. But.......  

            A voice sounds amid the space in white of an unreal world, saying a word, a name.  

            Voice: Ian, Ian, Ian.  

            Ian: Wh..... What................. who are.  

Voice: It was promised not to die until the end of the time, for it now should resuscitate. Once again.  

A great gleam the voice disappears. Baby's cry is listened as the echo of a strange past.  

Episode I  

THE IMMORTAL WARRIOR 

It is a cold dawn. And awake Cristian in his apartment. Very perturbed for his dream.  

Cristian: (Upset) A dream was alone a dream. (Dismayed) But it was so real, I felt... I Felt that all that was real.  

The alarm clock sounds.

Name:             Cristian 

Ege:                 19 years

Birthplace:        Europe

Status:              Mortal

Type:               Human

Weapon:          None

Power:             None

Level:               7

Description:      Of stature something high, hair denied, brown eyes. He is orphan and he studies martial art in the dojo of which he calls grandfather. 

  
Cristian: What hour is?... I should give myself hurry to arrive!. 

3 hours later.  

Already in the bus that would take them to a tournament of martial arts in a special dojo crossing the mountain. While Cristian waited in the bus, he thought that it was that dream so strange.

Name:             Sean 

Ege:                 15 years

Birthplace:        England

Status:              Mortal

Type:               Human

Weapon:          None

Power:             None

Level:               5

Description:      He likes to train, medium size, hair short dark coffee and blue eyes. 

  
            Sean: Hello Cristian. 

            Cristian: (Pensive) hello.

            Sean: In what are you thinking?

            Cristian: In anything.  

Sean: Did you have that dream another time?  

Cristian: Yes the same, but that this time was more real.  

Sean: You should not worry for that reason.

Cristian: But the grandfather...  

Sean: (interrupting) The grandfather says that the dreams usually make truth, but you don't have to give him so much importance  

Cristian: Well... (recovering) I will stop to think of that.

Cristian: Changing topic, where this your sister?  

Be: This in the other bus, said that she didn't want to see you.  

In the other bus.

Friend(girl): :or Jasmine. Where your brother and Cristian are?  

Jasmine: In the other bus.  

Friend(g): And why you were not in the other bus with them?  

Jasmine: (!!!??) These crazy one?, that couple of silly. Laughing and conversing near my, it would not support it. I would prefer to travel alone.

Name:             Jasmine 

Ege:                 19 years

Birthplace:        Paris - France

Status:              Mortal

Type:               Human

Weapon:          None

Power:             None

Level:               4

Description:      Hair something long and reddish, it finishes in a tail, celestial eyes and clear complexion.

  


Jasmine: (!!!??) These crazy one?, that couple of silly. Laughing and conversing near my, it would not support it. I would prefer to travel alone.  

Friend(g): I had liked to go with them, they are of those but strong of the dojo.  

Jasmine: Please, you know that there is better.

Amiga1: Yes, but they are the favorite ones to win the tournament and as the other ones they refused to come for sure they win it.  

Jasmine: They are not so strong...  

Amiga1: That says it because one is your brother. But Cristian. sure you want a date whit he.

Jasmine: (!!! Bothersome) With that idiot. Please. Never.

Amiga1: Then at my yes. It is seen that it is very strong. And handsome  

Jasmine: (!!! Bothersome) That?! These crazy one?!. better we change topic.  

Amiga1: Yes, now speak about Sean. He is also very comely too, and......................  

Jasmine: (I sigh bored) u_u'.

After a time in the road...  

The driver sees something strange in the sky.  

Conductor1: That that is?

All (afraid): AAAAAAAAAAA!!!  

A scream so much of the students as of the driver and the bus strays to a side of the road. Near a ravine. The door this open one suddenly..  

Sean and Cristian goes near the door  

Cristian: (Pushing Sean) Seaaaaaaan.  

Trying that Sean doesn't fall of the bus. Unfortunately he is who leaves expelled of the bus. Being hit with the sharp rocks of the ravine.

Sean: (screaming) Christiaaaaaaaaaan.  

In a vain intent of holding it, Seani also falls of the bus. Having better luck when falling stunned to a side of the cliff but far from the road. While the bus continues falling for the narrow pass.

In that moment in the other bus. Jasmine has seen as had happened the whole accident and when stopping the bus she runs toward the place where her brother faled.  

Jasmine: Brotheeeer.

Instrucor1: Miss Jasmine don't lower it is very dangerous. Don't go.  

After running. He/she finds their brother in the floor, stunned by the blow.  

Jasmine: Brother these well. [This faint one. I should take out it quick. But how?]  

Name:             BearTrocZ 

Ege:                 ???

Birthplace:        ???

Status:              Immortal

Type:               Beast

Weapon:          Claw

Power:             H. Claw destroyer

Level:               1025

Description:      Extremely stout, with a great metallic claw in the right arm and the other one normal, brown color, takes an armor..

  
BearTrocZ: (Annoying) Grrrrrr 

Jasmine: ºoº.  

A grunt indicates her that there is somebody or something behind her, when being given the turn meets with a monstrous bear. Willing to attack them.  

The bear attacks. She with an fast blockade defends of the attack but it is so strong that it leaves shot toward the mountain wall, losing the knowledge in the same instant. The bear this clever one to attack to their following one kills.  

To some meters in the ravine. Cristian tries to recover the knowledge But...  

Cristian: What does it happen?. The dream another time.  

A light wraps him and floating amid the dream...  

Cristian: (Screaming) Who are your? what are these images?  

Voice: It was promised, not to die until the time of the end.  

Cristian: What does that mean?  

Voice: Look...  

In that moment, like in a vision. Cristian see as his friends are attacked by the enormous beast and an unrestrainable fury runs for his body. The desperation, of not being able to make anything.  

Cristian: What... What can I make?  

Voice: Anything.  

Cristian: It should have something that can I make, I cannot allow them to die.  

Voice: Alone you should want it.   

Cristian: You don't see that I want to save them, I want... I want it.  

Voice: Are you sure. You would give up everything in your life, all that you met your family your friends, your life. For them.  

Cristian: They are my family, my friends, my life. My everything.  

In that moment Cristian not the wise thing, but he gave his life for others.  

Cristian: I don't want them to dIIIIIIIIIIe.  

An intense light appears around to him to the waking up him of the dream. A new force takes possession of his body and he reborns in a new form.

Name:             Cristian 

Ege:                 ???

Birthplace:        Europe

Status:              Immortal

Type:               ???

Weapon:          ???

Power:             ???

Level:               ???

Description:      A stranger and very powerful energy surrounds it, with a look so full with rage that it seems to cross its enemy. 

  


Cristian: (Serious) it Holds.  

BearTrocZ: (Surprised) Arggr. (furious) Ckragggg  

Then Cristian is attacked. In an impressive unfolding of ability he avoids BearTrocZ and stopping all its attacks. And finally in a speedy gleam of light. He crosses with his sword to BearTrocZ. Disappearing him and taking all their power.  

BearTrocZ: a... aaa... arg.  

Jasmine recovers the conscience a little but she doesn't reach to see anything. In that moment their friends and the instructor and some paramedics arrive. To be taken to the wounded.  

But Cristian where is he? maybe lost?.  

Unfortunately all that power doesn't last and he is unconscious far from there.  

**END...**


End file.
